


Use me, abuse me,                 I can never get enough

by Cry_Babi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Kid is an emotionally challenged asshole, Law doesn’t give a shit, M/M, Mentions of the Strawhats, Sachi - Freeform, Smut, kidlaw - Freeform, killer, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/Cry_Babi
Summary: Kidd doesn’t deal with emotions well, Law still can’t tell him to fuck off //





	Use me, abuse me,                 I can never get enough

『Use me』  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
It goes a little something like this-  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
Hot nights, cool breezes, starry skies and endless, abso-fucking-lutely E-N-D-L-E-S-S amounts of pain.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
Other people’s pain. Painted all over their deliciously bruised faces, screaming, begging for release from the never-fucking-ending, relentless, motherfucking pain.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
His knuckles painted red, the smell of blood invading his lungs, as if he can taste it rather than pick up the scent. His knife stuck fast in a piece of rather annoying bone. The eventual crunch. The incoming scream. The delight. The sound of surrender-  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
“Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me! Please stop! I’ll do anything!!”  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
Eustass just wanted them to keep screaming though. An outcome that wasn’t really possible if he //stopped// hurting them.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
『Abuse me』  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
Reputations aside, the red haired captain doesn’t just //appear// to be a ruthless beast. More like a savage? Either way, it’s not just an act, not just a convenient way to ignite unbound fear in everyone around him.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
No.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
It’s who he is. Was. Will be. Everything he does is beastly. Unrefined. Ugly and callous. He kills like an animal, all blood and teeth tearing at flesh, sharp blades rather than quick bullets.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
He eats like an animal. Bare hands, no cutlery, inhaling food instead of chewing and swallowing.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
He sleeps like an animal. Covers torn in his unconscious state, dreaming about the hunt. The chase. The catch. Waking up on his floor.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
He fucks like an animal. Rough, hard, fast, scratching, biting, hurting, mixing unmeasurable amounts of pain into the pleasure.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Wicked red lips curling into a feral grin, the captains pupils roam over dark skin, darker yet patches of black ink. Both hands latched tightly onto firm thighs. Law has a habit of licking the corners of his mouth every time a subtle, sweet little moan escapes them.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Fuck. Fuck. Fucking hot. So tender and tight. Black strands of sweaty hair falling across heavily lidded eyes. Kids’ fingers leave discoloured little patches of skin behind in his grip. Trafalgars body is already littered with bruises, teeth marks, healing scars.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Like Kid would ever let them heal completely...  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
For a second their eyes make contact, Law doesn’t react fast enough. His pupils break the gaze too slowly. He’s rewarded with having his body flipped around, face pushed into the pillows strewn around the mattress.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Then, there’s just the insistent heavy breaths and half stifled moans. Kid focusing on his cock slamming past that tight ring of muscle repeatedly. Banishing any memory of the look in the doctors eyes.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
That look. Always that look. He knows the redhead hates it. Makes him want to throw up, so fucking bad he can tastes bile in his throat the moment it happens. But, he still comes back. Even though he knows, Trafalgar will look at him like that again. The night ends on its usual note. Kid grunting, muscles tense, filling Law with semi warm semen. Riding the high until he can’t take the sight of the other male, laying obediently underneath him anymore. And he pulls out, doesn’t bother using the shower, just throws his clothes on over sweaty skin. Ignores Law turning around to face him, still naked, sprawled out on the bed-  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
“Gunna leave without saying a word again? You know Eustass... you can keep pushing my face into the sheets and ignoring me all you want. The only head your screwing with by doing that, is your own.” Trafalgar gets up slowly, Kid’s already dressed, at the door, hand stuck to the handle. Like he’s about to say something, instead, the doctor does-  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
“... and yeah, obviously I’m just as pathetic as you, you know I won’t say no to you...” then he sighs, starts to get dressed himself, ignores the soft clicking of the door closing.


End file.
